This invention relates to a clock kit, and in particular to a novel device that can be used to construct a clock of a most attractive nature in a variety of designs. The device is constructed in such a manner as to require relatively simple manipulations to thereby provide the foundation or base for a decorative clock or for that matter a frame. Because of the relative ease of producing the novel device, the device can be designed so as to provide a base structure which permits the clocks to be produced prosessing respectively many different designs. Clocks for the most part are not specifically designed but rather fall into rather conventional designs. In some instances these rather conventional forms and designs may not suit people with desires to have special interior effects or a more decorative aspect to a necessary and practical appliance.
With this aspect in mind, it was the present inventor's objective to design and provide a means which would be of such versatility as to permit the individual to choose a decorative clock design to satisfy his personal tastes and to in turn produce such. The object was to provide a means or kit which would not only allow the individual to choose a particular shape for his ultimate clock but also the color coordination therefor, and hour designator and hour and minute hand designs and decorative extension if desired.
The vast flexibility of the invention is provided through the use of a highly versatile and novel clock housing which can be produced at relatively low cost. This feature accordingly permits the individual to produce and have a clock of a decorative nature at a correspondingly low cost.
The foregoing as well as other objectives of the invention are achieved by providing a clock kit comprising a clock housing, decorative means adopted to project from the housing, a clock motor support means, a motor housing, hour indicators, hour and minute hands and a felt covering, and optionally a soft pad having the shape of the clock.